encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
1985
Het jaar 1985 is een jaartal volgens de christelijke jaartelling. Gebeurtenissen ;januari * 1 - De Volksrepubliek China voert verstrekkende economische hervormingen door, die een gedeeltelijke herziening van de centraal geleide planeconomie inhouden. * 3 - Naar nu pas bekend wordt, onderhoudt Israël al sinds november 1984 in het geheim een luchtbrug om de door hongersnood bedreigde Ethiopische joden te evacueren. Via Soedan zijn er al meer dan 7.000 naar Israël overgebracht. * 12 - Frankrijk roept de noodtoestand uit uit in het overzeese territorium Nieuw-Caledonië in Oceanië. Het is er niet meer rustig geweest sinds de autochtone, separatistische Kanaken op 18 november 1984 de parlementsverkiezingen hebben geboycot, zodat de blanken, die tegen onafhankelijkheid zijn, alle vertegenwoordigende macht in handen kregen. * 13 - Onder barre omstandigheden wordt de Egmondloop bij de mannen gewonnen door Peter Rusman, en bij de vrouwen door zijn vrouw Wilma Rusman. * 13 - In Londen bepaalt het Hooggerechtshof dat een Engelse draagmoeder haar kind, 'baby Cotton', moet afstaan aan het Amerikaanse echtpaar dat het voor een bedrag van 10.000 dollar heeft 'besteld'. ;februari * President Milton Obote van Oeganda wordt door militairen uit zijn ambt gezet. Hij wordt opgevolgd door generaal-majoor Okello. * Israël begint zich terug te trekken uit Libanon. * 9 - President Mengistu Haile Mariam van Ethiopië doet in een radiorede de aankondiging dat meer dan 1,5 miljoen mensen in de komende maanden van woonplaats zullen moeten veranderen als gevolg van de hongersnood in het land. * 12 - De Nederlandse minister van Cultuur, de CDA'er Elco Brinkman, legt het onafhankelijke juryadvies naast zich neer om aan Hugo Brandt Corstius de literaire P.C. Hooft-prijs toe te kennen. Volgens de minister zou de schrijver het kwetsen tot instrument hebben gemaakt. Een golf van protest is het gevolg, maar de minister krijgt de steun van de rest van de regering en houdt voet bij stuk. * 15 - In Cambodja veroveren Vietnamese invasietroepen het hoofdkwartier van de Rode Khmer. * 15 - De langste en kostbaarste titelmatch uit de geschiedenis van het wereldkampioenschap schaken wordt na meer dan vijf maanden en 48 gespeelde partijen, waarvan er 40 in remise eindigden, in gelijke stand afgebroken en geannuleerd. Uitdager Gari Kasparov is woedend om de onreglementaire ingreep, die duidt op bescherming van titelverdediger Anatoli Karpov: de laatste leidde eerst met 5-3, maar zag zowel de 47ste als de 48ste partij verloren gaan en leek geslagen. * 18 - In de zwarte krottenwijk Crossroads bij Kaapstad in Zuid-Afrika breken bloedige onlusten uit, vanwege het plan om de circa 70.000 inwoners gedwongen te laten verhuizen. Zeker 16 zwarten worden gedood in gevechten met de politie. * 21 - Voor het eerst sinds 1963 wordt er weer een Elfstedentocht gereden. Dit gebeurt na weken winterweer. De dooi valt echter net in als de tocht wordt verreden. Evert van Benthem wint de wedstrijdtocht. * 21 - In Wenen tekenen de Sovjet-Unie en het IAEA een overeenkomst voor de veiligheidsinspectie van civiele nucleaire installaties. Ook China treedt in 1985 tot het akkoord toe, waarmee de vijf atoommachten allemaal aan IAEA-controle zijn onderworpen. * 23 - In de Waal wordt het in beton gegoten lijk gevonden van de kickbokser André Brilleman. Brilleman was lijfwacht van topgangster Klaas Bruinsma, maar diens schuld aan de liquidatie van Brilleman wordt nooit bewezen. * 28 - Goedkeuring van de Europese Akte. De binnengrenzen in de Europese Gemeenschap zullen uiterlijk in 1992 worden opgeheven. ;maart * 5 - Het lichaam van undercoveragent Enrique Camarena wordt in Guadalajara ontdekt. * 5 - Na bijna een jaar komt een einde aan de Britse mijnwerkersstaking van 1984/85. Al geruime tijd brokkelt het stakersfront af. Er was geen succes weggelegd voor de volhouders: de regering gaf in niets toe. De tijd van de machtige socialistische vakbonden in de klassieke Engelse industrietakken lijkt voorbij. * 5 - Opnieuw escaleert de Irak-Iranoorlog: Irak en vervolgens ook Iran beginnen nu ook steden te bombarderen. * 7 - Er vallen 3 doden bij een aanslag in Rijswijk in het gebouw waar de Raad voor de Bevrijding van Suriname een kantoor heeft. Deze aanslag is waarschijnlijk gericht tegen ex-premier Henk Chin A Sen die echter niet aanwezig is. * 10 - Sovjet-partijleider Konstantin Tsjernenko overlijdt in Moskou op 73-jarige leeftijd na een ernstige ziekte. Michail Gorbatsjov wordt de nieuwe partijleider. * 12 - Het oudste bekende volledig in het Nederlands geschreven bericht op usenet: "dit is een test zoals je ziet!" * 15 - Getrapte verkiezingen in Brazilië wezen in januari de sociaaldemocraat Tancredo Neves aan als burgerpresident, de eerste die dit land na 21 jaar zou krijgen. Hij kan zijn ambt echter niet aanvaarden, omdat hij doodziek in het ziekenhuis ligt. Vicepresident José Sarney wordt daarom ingezworen als tijdelijke plaatsvervanger. Als de 75-jarige Neves op 21 april overlijdt, valt de conservatieve Sarney de taak toe om de militaire dictatuur op te volgen. * 16 - De eerste Amerikaanse kernraketten komen aan op de Belgische luchtmachtbasis Florennes, slechts één dag na het definitieve besluit tot plaatsing. In de loop van het jaar komen enkele malen vele tienduizenden betogers de straat op om te protesteren tegen de raketten, terwijl vredesmilitanten een aantal pogingen doen om Florennes binnen te dringen. * 17 - De regering van Ecuador roept de noodtoestand uit op de Galapagoseilanden, in de hoop zo betere maatregelen te kunnen treffen om de al drie weken woedende branden te bestrijden. De volstrekt unieke dierenwereld op de eilandengroep heeft aanzienlijke schade opgelopen. * 21 - Bij ernstige botsingen tussen zwarten en politie in de Kaapprovincie van Zuid-Afrika vallen 19 doden. * 25 - Bij de Oscar-uitreikingen in Hollywood gaan de meeste onderscheidingen, acht stuks, naar de film 'Amadeus' van regisseur Milos Forman. * 29 - Abonneetelevisiezender FilmNet wordt opgericht. ;april * Atlete Wilma Rusman wint de marathon van Rotterdam bij de vrouwen in 2.35.32. * 1 - De regering van Denemarken probeert met een loonmaatregel een einde te maken aan een al maanden slepend conflict tussen werkgevers en werknemers, dat nogal wat arbeidsonrust veroorzaakt. Militante vakbondsleden reageren woedend op het ingrijpen door de wetgever. De protestdemonstratie van 120.000 mensen op 10 april is de grootste van de afgelopen 20 jaar in Denemarken. * 6 - President Jafaar Numeiri van Soedan wordt ten val gebracht door de militairen, na onlusten als gevolg van de scherpe prijsverhogingen. Het land zit economisch aan de grond en is door burgeroorlog geheel ontzet. Minister van Defensie generaal Abdul Rahman Suwar el-Duhab komt aan het hoofd van de nieuwe Militaire Raad te staan. * 7 - De nieuwe leider van de Russische communistische partij, Michail Gorbatsjov, kondigt een eenzijdig moratorium af op de plaatsing van de SS-20-middellangeafstandsraketten in Europa, geldig tot eind november. Hiermee wil Gorbatsjov zijn streven naar vrede tot uitdrukking brengen. * 18 - Noorwegen is het eerste NAVO-land dat deelname aan de Amerikaanse plannen voor het waanzinnig dure verdedigingssysteem tegen kernraketten in de ruimte (SDI) van de hand wijst. * 20 - De Portugees Carlos Lopes wint de Marathon van Rotterdam in een wereldtijd. Met 2:07.12 is hij de eerste man die de 42,195 kilometer binnen de twee uur en 8 minuten aflegt. * 25 - Met de Verklaring van Bandoeng gaan 80 Aziatische en Afrikaanse staten nauwere samenwerking aan in de strijd voor een nieuwe en rechtvaardiger economische wereldorde. * 26 - Twee Zuid-Afrikaanse ondernemingen ontslaan 17.500 zwarte mijnwerkers en zorgen dat ze naar een 'thuisland' worden gedeporteerd. Als reden voor de actie wordt aangevoerd dat de betrokken arbeiders illegaal hebben gestaakt en voor onrust hebben gezorgd. Zelfs in Zuid-Afrika zelf gaat velen de maatregel te ver: Vaal Reefs, de grootste goudmijn ter wereld, zal de ontslagenen een voorkeursbehandeling geven als ze er willen komen werken. * 27 - Gerrie Knetemann wint de twintigste editie van de Amstel Gold Race. ;mei * Oprichting van de luchtvaartmaatschappij Emirates. * 3 - Tsjecho-Slowakije wint voor eigen publiek het wereldkampioenschap ijshockey. * 8 - oprichting Acht-Mei-beweging * 8 - Het frisdrankenconcern Coca-Cola, dat een groot marktaandeel verloren zag gaan aan concurrent Pepsi Cola, wil de samenstelling van zijn cola wijzigen en aanpassen aan de smaak van de tijd, dat wil zeggen: aanzienlijk zoeter maken. Over de hele wereld worden protesten vernomen en de verkoop keldert nu pas echt. De smaakwijziging wordt weer ongedaan gemaakt. * 11 - Bij een voetbalwedstrijd tussen Bradford City en Lincoln City vinden 56 mensen de dood door brand op de tribunes. * 11 - 15 - Paus Johannes Paulus II bezoekt Nederland en België, waaronder de stad Ieper. * 13 - De politie gooit een brandbom in een woning in Philadelphia waar de gezochte sekte MOVE zich heeft verschanst. De brand die het gevolg is, legt het hele huizenblok in de as en kost het leven aan 11 mensen, onder wie sekteleider en oprichter van MOVE John Africa. * 16 - De regering van de Sovjet-Unie begint een campagne tegen het alcoholmisbruik. De productie van Alcoholische dranken wordt beperkt en op dronkenschap komen strenge straffen te staan. * 19 - Een rechtbank in Caïro verbiedt een nieuwe complete uitgave van de Vertellingen van Duizend-en-een-nacht vanwege "het ontuchtige karakter". De hele oplage van 3000 exemplaren moet worden vernietigd. * 20 - Op de luchthaven van Genève vindt onder toezicht van het Internationaal Comité van het Rode Kruis een gevangenruil plaats: drie Israëlische soldaten tegen 1150 Palestijnen en Libanezen. * 21 - De Indiase premier Rajiv Gandhi begint aan een zesdaagse reis naar de Sovjet-Unie. Onder andere worden langlopende verdragen getekend over economische samenwerking. * 29 - In het Brusselse Heizelstadion komen bij het Heizeldrama 39 mensen om het leven bij de finale van de Europa Cup I tussen Liverpool en Juventus, nadat Engelse fans hun vak zijn binnengedrongen. Uiteindelijk wordt beslist om de wedstrijd toch te laten doorgaan. Juventus wint nadat Michel Platini een strafschop binnentrapt. * 30 - De West-Duitse bondspresident Richard von Weizsäcker begint in Amsterdam een driedaags staatsbezoek aan Nederland. Hij legt de nadruk op het leed dat Duitsland zijn buurlanden heeft aangedaan, en prijst Amsterdam voor haar hulp aan de Duitse vluchtelingen en joodse onderduikers. ;juni * 2 - In Griekenland wint de PASOK opnieuw de verkiezingen. Andreas Papandreou blijft premier. * 3 - Tussen het Vaticaan en Italië treedt een nieuw concordaat in werking: het rooms-katholicisme is niet langer een staatsgodsdienst. * 6 - Bij de Braziliaanse stad São Paulo worden de stoffelijke resten opgegraven van de veel gezochte oorlogsmisdadiger Josef Mengele, in de Tweede Wereldoorlog de beruchte arts van het concentratiekamp Auschwitz. In 1979 zou de als Wolfgang Gerhard begraven oorlogsmisdadiger door verdrinking om het leven zijn gekomen. * 8 - Bij de parlementsverkiezingen in Hongarije zijn er voor het eerst in elke kieskring ten minste twee kandidaten. *10 - Het Israëlische leger begint met de ontruiming van Zuid-Libanon. * 14 - Frankrijk, Duitsland en de Benelux-landen sluiten het Verdrag van Schengen. Zij regelen vrij grensverkeer voor hun inwoners door afschaffing van de grenscontroles. * 23 - Terroristische Sikhs eisen de verantwoordelijkheid op voor het opblazen van een toestel van Air India, dat met 329 mensen aan boord neerstort in de Atlantische Oceaan ten zuidwesten van Ierland. Er zijn geen overlevenden. ;juli * 1 - De regering van Israël kondigt noodmaatregelen af om de economie te saneren die ernstig te lijden heeft van de enorme defensie-uitgaven: 10.000 ambtenaren zullen worden ontslagen, alle departementen moeten bezuinigen, lonen en prijzen worden bevroren en de munt de sjekel devalueert. De vakbonden roepen op tot een algemene staking van 24 uur. * 2 - Verslaafde rokers in Israël bestormen en plunderen een sigarettenfabriek die vanwege stakingen al enige tijd niet meer leverde. * 2 - De minister van Buitenlandse Zaken met de meeste dienstjaren ter wereld, Andrej Gromyko, wordt tot president van de Sovjet-Unie gekozen. In zijn ministersfunctie wordt hij opgevolgd door de Gorbatsjov-aanhanger Eduard Sjevardnadze, tot dat moment partijleider in Georgië. * 7 - De 17-jarige ongeplaatste Duitser Boris Becker is de sensationele winnaar van het tennistoernooi van Wimbledon. * 9 - De in Zuid-Afrika gevangengenomen Nederlandse antiapartheidsactivist Klaas de Jonge weet te ontsnappen naar de Nederlandse ambassade in Pretoria. Vrijwel meteen wordt hij daar weer door de Zuid-Afrikaanse politie weggesleept maar op 19 juli wordt hij weer teruggebracht naar die ambassade. * 9 - De export van Oostenrijkse wijn wordt stilgelegd. Al in maart was in wijn van het jaar 1983 voor het eerst het giftige zoete bijmengsel di-ethyleenglycol aangetroffen, maar dat werd lange tijd stilgehouden. Uiteindelijk blijken 900 wijnen met glycol vervalst. Eind juli worden de eerste verdachten gearresteerd. In 1986 zijn al meer dan 100 personen in staat van beschuldiging gesteld en vallen gevangenisstraffen tot tien jaar cel. * 10 - Het Nederlandse Greenpeaceschip Rainbow Warrior wordt door Frankrijk tot zinken gebracht, waarbij een opvarende wordt gedood. * 13 - In het Verenigd Koninkrijk en de Verenigde Staten wordt het benefietconcert Live Aid gehouden, met een enorme keur aan pop- en rocksterren. Het is georganiseerd door de Ierse popmuzikant Bob Geldof vanwege de hongersnood in Ethiopië en wereldwijd te zien en horen op televisie en radio. * 14 - Bij de presidentsverkiezingen in Bolivia komt de partij van de vroegere dictator Hugo Banzer percentueel als grootste uit de bus, maar het kiesstelsel verhindert dat ook de meeste zetels worden behaald. Het parlement kiest op 5 augustus Víctor Paz Estenssoro tot president voor de vierde maal in diens politieke carrière. * 18 - Op de luchthaven van Kinshasa wordt de Belgische Zaïre-deskundige Ronald van den Bogaert gearresteerd en op zeer wankele gronden beschuldigd van samenzwering tegen de Zaïrese staat. Het regime van Mobutu Sese Seko veroordeelt de Belgische socialist na een showproces tot tien jaar gevangenisstraf. Pas in januari 1986 komt Van den Bogaert vrij na een persoonlijk gratieverzoek van koning Boudewijn aan het Zaïrese staatshoofd. * 19 - Na een dambreuk in de Italiaanse Dolomieten storten modder en water van een stuwmeer zich in het dal. Meer dan 300 mensen worden gedood. Er vinden arrestaties plaats vanwege bouwtechnische en ambtelijke nalatigheden. * 20 - In grote delen van Zuid-Afrika wordt de noodtoestand uitgeroepen na maanden van onlusten die circa 500 mensen (op drie na allemaal zwarte mensen) het leven hebben gekost. De Verenigde Naties roepen op tot economische sancties tegen het apartheidsregime. * 21 - De Franse wielrenner Bernard Hinault wint voor de vijfde en laatste keer de Ronde van Frankrijk. * 27 - Vier en een half jaar heeft het bewind van president Milton Obote van Oeganda standgehouden, wanneer legerchef Tito Okello een geslaagde machtsgreep doet. De burgeroorlog in het land begint opnieuw. ;augustus * 1 - Militairen in Madagaskar vallen in de hoofdstad Antananarivo de machtige Kungfu-sekte aan, die een staatsgreep zou beramen. Bij de gevechten vallen zeker 19 doden. * 6 - De Amerikaanse zwemmer Matt Biondi scherpt in Mission Viejo tot twee keer toe het wereldrecord op de 100 meter vrije slag aan: eerst tot 49,24 s, dan tot 48,95 s. Het oude record (49,36 s) stond sinds 3 april 1981 op naam van zijn landgenoot Rowdy Gaines. * 12 - Een Boeing 747SR-46 van Japan Airlines verliest zijn staart en botst 30 minuten later tegen Mount Osutaka in Japan. 520 van de 524 passagiers komen om in de grootste single-aircraft ramp ooit. * 22 - Vele duizenden mensen verwelkomen in Pakistan de terugkeer uit ballingschap van oppositieleidster Benazir Bhutto, de dochter van de in 1979 geëxecuteerde vroegere president Zulfikar Ali Bhutto. Benazir Bhutto, zou jaren later, op 27 december 2007 bij een zelfmoordaanslag om het leven komen. * 25 - Laatste formule 1 GP van Nederland op Circuit Park Zandvoort. Deze race wordt gewonnen door de Oostenrijker Niki Lauda. * 27 - In Nigeria neemt legerleider Ibrahim Babangida met een staatsgreep de macht over van generaal-majoor Muhammed Buhari. Dit is de zesde militaire staatsgreep sinds 1960. ;september * 1 - Joop Zoetemelk (38) wordt in Italië wereldkampioen wielrennen. * 1 - Franse en Amerikaanse duikers ontdekken het wrak van de Titanic in de buurt van Newfoundland. * 7 - Na eerder Noorwegen, Australië, Frankrijk en Denemarken wijst nu ook Canada deelname aan het Amerikaanse 'Star Wars'-programma SDI van de hand. * 9 - Bij de ernstigste straatgevechten tussen zwarte jongeren en de politie sinds 1981 komen in de Engelse stad Birmingham ten minste twee mensen om het leven. De rassenrellen barsten op 28 september opnieuw los in de Londense wijk Brixton, nadat een politiekogel een zwarte moeder van zes kinderen zwaar heeft verwond, en op 6 oktober in de Londense wijk Tottenham, na de ongelukkige dood van een zwarte vrouw bij een huiszoeking. * 13 - Super Mario Bros. wordt voor het eerst uitgebracht in Japan. * 19 - Mexico-Stad wordt opgeschrikt door een zware aardbeving. 9.000 mensen komen om, 30.000 mensen raken gewond en 95.000 mensen verliezen hun huis. * 19 - De regering van Bolivia roept de noodtoestand uit om een al 16 dagen aanhoudende algemene staking, die de steun heeft van machtige mijnwerkersbonden, de baas te worden. * 27 - De Bende van Nijvel pleegt brutale overvallen op warenhuizen van Delhaize in Overijse en Eigenbrakel. Op 9 november is een Delhaize-filiaal in Aalst aan de beurt. Zoals steeds worden er in koelen bloede mensen vermoord: er zijn in totaal 16 doden bij genoemde overvallen. * 29 - Bij verkiezingen in het Frans-Oceanische territorium Nieuw-Caledonië krijgen de tegenstanders van onafhankelijkheid opnieuw de meerderheid in de regionale raad. ;oktober * 1 - De Israëlische luchtmacht voert aanvallen uit op het hoofdkwartier van de PLO in Tunesië. Meer dan 70 mensen komen hierbij om het leven. * 2 - De Russische partijleider Michail Gorbatsjov komt aan in Frankrijk, voor zijn eerste bezoek aan een westers land. Opnieuw doet hij opvallende ontwapeningsvoorstellen. * 2 - Als de Amerikaanse filmster Rock Hudson overlijdt aan aids, maken zijn lijden en dood veel indruk. Het bestaan en de consequenties van de ziekte aids dringen steeds meer tot de mensen door. * 3 - De schoolkinderen in de zwarte townships in Zuid-Afrika weigeren na het einde van de zomervakantie weer naar school te gaan. Begin van de langste scholierenstaking uit de geschiedenis. * 4 - Nieuwe statistieken wijzen uit dat het aantal aidspatiënten in Europa in de laatste 12 maanden is verdrievoudigd, tot 1126 geregistreerde gevallen. In de VS zijn eind juli al tienmaal zoveel gevallen vastgesteld. * 7 - Palestijnse terroristen kapen het Italiaanse passagiersschip Achille Lauro. De kapers doden de invalide Amerikaanse gijzelaar Leon Klinghoffer. Na twee dagen geven de kapers zich in Port Said over, als hen een vrijgeleide is beloofd naar Tunesië. Amerikaanse straaljagers zetten echter hun Egyptische lijntoestel aan de grond op Sicilië. Woede in de VS en crisis in de Italiaanse regering volgen als Italië het brein achter de kaping, Abu Abbas, toch nog laat vertrekken omdat hij een diplomatiek paspoort heeft. * 13 - De Belgische kiezers belonen de regerende christendemocraten met verkiezingswinst. Ook de socialisten winnen, maar worden zowel landelijk als gewestelijk buiten de regering gehouden. Premier Wilfried Martens vormt zijn zesde kabinet. * 15 - Michail Gorbatsjov introduceert zijn politiek van perestrojka, herstructurering. * 18 - Roemenië plaatst de energiesector onder militair gezag vanwege een acuut gebrek aan elektriciteit. De regering probeert ten koste van alles de buitenlandse schuld van het land terug te dringen en wil om die reden geen stroom importeren. * 20 - Nadat de Amerikaanse president Ronald Reagan economische sancties tegen Zuid-Afrika heeft getroffen, besluiten nu ook de landen van het Britse Gemenebest tot soortgelijke maatregelen tegen het Apartheidsregime. * 24 - Bij krakersrellen in de Amsterdamse Staatsliedenbuurt wordt kraker Hans Kok ingerekend. De volgende dag vindt men hem dood in zijn politiecel. Een slepend onderzoek vol onzorgvuldigheden stelt pas meer dan een jaar later vast dat er geen vervolgbare fouten zijn gemaakt door de politie, maar Hans Kok is dan al de martelaar van de militante kraakbeweging geworden. * 28 - De Indiase sekteleider Sri Rajneesh, die zich laat aanspreken met de naam Bhagwan, wordt in Charlotte in North Carolina gearresteerd als hij met medeneming van veel geld de VS probeert te verlaten. Er is een desastreuze machtsstrijd uitgebroken in de vestigingsplaats van de sekte in Oregon. De hechte gemeenschap valt uiteen. * 31 tot en met 6 november - Wubbo Ockels is de eerste Nederlander in de ruimte. ;november * 1 - De Nederlandse regering besluit tot plaatsing van kruisvluchtwapens met atoomlading in Woensdrecht. Op 14 november gaat de Tweede Kamer akkoord met het plan. * 2 - De regering van Zuid-Afrika verbiedt alle registraties op foto, film of video van de onlusten in de zwarte townships, waar nu de staat van beleg heerst. * 4 - Minister Smit-Kroes van Verkeer en Waterstaat verricht in een benzinestation bij Geldrop de eerste pin-betaling in Nederland. * 9 - Bij een overval van de Bende van Nijvel op een Delhaize-filiaal in Aalst komen acht mensen om het leven en raken er zeven gewond. * 9 - De Russische schaker Gari Kasparov wordt op 22-jarige leeftijd de jongste wereldkampioen schaken aller tijden: in Moskou beëindigt Kasparov de tweede match, die hij in 1985 tegen titelhouder Anatoli Karpov speelt, met een overwinning en neemt de titel over. * 13 - 23.000 mensen komen om in het Colombiaanse stadje Armero en omgeving wanneer daar de Nevado del Ruiz tot uitbarsting komt. * 19 - In Genève vindt een eerste ontmoeting plaats tussen de Amerikaanse president Ronald Reagan en de Sovjet-president Michail Gorbatsjov, in het kader van de driedaagse 10de Amerikaans-Russische topconferentie. * 20 - België (dankzij een kopbal van Georges Grün vijf minuten voor tijd) plaatst zich voor de eindronde van het wereldkampioenschap voetbal in een barrage met Nederland (eerste wedstrijd 1-0, tweede wedstrijd 1-2) . * 24 - In Perth eindigt de Nederlandse hockeyploeg als vijfde bij het toernooi om de Champions Trophy. * 25 - In de VS wordt voor het eerst een microbe, die met gentechnieken is 'verbouwd', uitgeprobeerd op een stuk land in de vrije buitenlucht. Dit ondanks grote tegenstand bij milieugroeperingen. * 27 - De Komeet Halley komt op zijn dichtste punt bij de aarde. ;december * 2 - Alle 26 verdachten van de moord op de Filipijnse oppositieleider Benigno Aquino jr. worden vrijgesproken. Van alle kanten wordt fel geprotesteerd tegen dit oordeel. * 3 - De Tweede Kamer gaat alsnog akkoord met de aanleg van een snelweg door Midden-Delfland: de Rijksweg 4. * 6 - Engeland is het eerste land dat een verdrag aangaat met de VS over deelname aan het Amerikaanse defensieprogramma in de ruimte: SDI. * 9 - In Argentinië worden verschillende juntaleden uit de tijd van de militaire dictatuur veroordeeld wegens schendingen van mensenrechten. Onder hen de ex-presidenten Jorge Videla en Roberto Viola. * 14 - In Serfaus opent de Dorfbahn Serfaus. * 16 - Paul Castellano, leider van de Gambino Maffiafamilie wordt in opdracht van John Gotti vermoord. * 17 - In Namen houdt de politie de vermoedelijke leider van de CCC, Pierre Carette, met drie medeplichtigen aan. Daarmee komt een einde aan vele maanden van destructieve aanslagen in België. * 25 - Mali begint een gewapend offensief tegen het buurland Burkina Faso om vier grensdorpen te 'bevrijden'. Op 29 december wordt een wapenstilstand gesloten. * 25 - Bij de grootste kunstroof die sinds het einde van het koloniale tijdperk in Mexico plaatsvindt, worden uit het beroemde Antropologisch Museum van Mexico-Stad 140 gouden en zilveren Precolumbiaanse kunstwerken gestolen. * 27 - Gelijktijdig vinden bomaanslagen plaats op de luchthavens van Rome en Wenen bij de balies van de Israëlische luchtvaartmaatschappij El Al. Er zijn 18 doden en ruim 100 gewonden. * 31 - De Arubaanse leider Betico Croes, 'vader van de status aparte', krijgt een auto-ongeluk en raakt zwaargewond. Bijna tien maanden zal hij in coma liggen in ziekenhuizen in de VS en Nederland, waarna hij op 26 november 1986 overlijdt op 48-jarige leeftijd. ;zonder datum * Nieuw-Zeeland verklaart zijn territoriale wateren tot Kernwapenvrije zone. * Kernreactor Doel IV wordt in gebruik genomen. * Mohamed Al-Fayed en zijn broer, steenrijke Egyptische zakenmannen, kopen het Londense warenhuis Harrods. * De National Medal of Technology wordt voor het eerst uitgereikt. Muziek Popmuziek * Hardrockband Guns N' Roses opgericht Bestverkochte singles in Nederland: # USA for Africa - We are the world # Commodores - Nightshift # Paul Hardcastle - 19 # Benny Neyman - Waarom fluister ik je naam nog # Trafassi - Wasmasjien # Tears for Fears - Shout # Bruce Springsteen - Dancing in the dark # Madonna - Into the groove # Bruce Springsteen - I'm on fire # Elton John - Nikita Bestverkochte albums in Nederland: # Bruce Springsteen - Born in the U.S.A. # Madonna - Like a virgin # Dire Straits - Brothers in arms # Sade - Diamond life # Sting - The dream of the blue turtles # U2 - The unforgettable fire # Alison Moyet - Alf # Tears for Fears - Songs from the big chair # Talking Heads - Stop making sense # Phil Collins - No jacket required Klassieke muziek * 18 januari: eerste uitvoering van Partita van Witold Lutosławski in de versie voor viool en piano * 31 januari: eerste uitvoering van Four dances in one movement van Poul Ruders * 19 februari: eerste en waarschijnlijk enige uitvoering van Skjemtevise og gjeterlokk van Johan Kvandal * 24 februari: eerste uitvoering van Gospelpreludes boek 3 van William Bolcom * 1 maart: eerste uitvoering van Legende van Johan Kvandal * 26 maart: eerste uitvoering van Sonate voor hobo en piano van Kalevi Aho * 25 mei: eerste uitvoering van Architectonics I van Erkki-Sven Tüür * 19 juni: eerste uitvoering van Sonata for solo harp van Johan Kvandal door Willy Postma * 3 juni: eerste uitvoering van Les Chants de l'Amour van Gérard Grisey * 26 september: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 3 van Isang Yun * 27 september: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 3 van David Matthews * 3 oktober: eerste uitvoering van Symfonie nr. 4 van Torbjörn Lundquist * 9 oktober: eerste uitvoering van Stilte van Kalevi Aho Literatuur * De Franse schrijver Claude Simon ontvangt de Nobelprijs voor de Literatuur Beeldende kunst Bestand:Vaduz Spoerri-155.jpg|''Renaissance'' (1985) Daniel Spoerri, Vaduz Bestand:Brown Dog - Battersea Park - 2008-04-09.jpg| Brown dog (1985) Nicola Hicks, Battersea Park Bouwkunst * In Rotterdam komt het Maritiem Museum, ontworpen door de architect Wim Quist, gereed Film * Desperately Seeking Susan van Susan Seidelman - Met onder anderen Madonna en Rosanna Arquette * Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome van George Miller - Met onder anderen Mel Gibson en Tina Turner * Back to the Future van Robert Zemeckis - Met onder anderen Michael J. Fox en Christopher Lloyd * Brazil van Terry Gilliam - Met onder anderen Jonathan Pryce en Robert De Niro * The Color Purple van Steven Spielberg - Met onder anderen Danny Glover en Whoopi Goldberg * Witness van Peter Weir - Met onder anderen Harrison Ford en Kelly McGillis * The Breakfast Club van John Hughes - Met onder anderen Emilio Estevez en Ally Sheedy Geboren januari * 1 - Oscar Gatto, Italiaans wielrenner * 2 - Andreas Ekberg, Zweeds voetbalscheidsrechter * 2 - Konrad Niedźwiedzki, Pools langebaanschaatser * 3 - Merab Gagoenasjvili, Georgisch schaker * 4 - Fernando Rees, Braziliaans autocoureur * 4 - Réver, Braziliaans voetballer * 4 - Antar Zerguelaine, Algerijns atleet * 5 - Mercedes Peris, Spaans zwemster * 5 - Fabienne Suter, Zwitsers alpineskiester * 6 - Abel Aguilar, Colombiaans voetballer * 6 - Valerio Agnoli, Italiaans wielrenner * 6 - Inge Vermeulen, Nederlands hockeyster (overleden 2015) * 7 - Lewis Hamilton, Brits autocoureur * 8 - Jaroslav Kulhavý, Tsjechisch mountainbiker * 8 - Elisabeth Pähtz, Duits schaakster * 8 - Jamaïque Vandamme, Belgisch voetballer * 9 - Brett Camerota, Amerikaans noordse combinatieskiër * 9 - Juanfran, Spaans voetballer * 10 - Bader Al-Muttwa, Koeweits voetballer * 10 - Mark Korir, Keniaans atleet * 10 - Anette Sagen, Noors schansspringster * 11 - King Koyeba, Surinaams dancehall-reggaezanger * 11 - Kazuki Nakajima, Japans autocoureur * 11 - Elfje Willemsen, Belgisch atlete en bobsleester * 12 - Ginou Etienne, Haïtiaans atlete * 12 - Artem Milevsky, Oekraïens voetballer * 12 - Borja Valero, Spaans voetballer * 13 - Georgina Pota, Hongaars tafeltennisster * 13 - Sun Weiwei, Chinees atlete * 16 - Craig Jones, Brits motorcoureur (overleden 2008) * 16 - Ismael Kombich, Keniaans atleet * 16 - Pablo Zabaleta, Argentijns voetballer * 17 - Anna Alminova, Russisch atlete * 17 - Simone Simons, Nederlands zangeres * 18 - Oluwafemi Ajilore, Nigeriaans voetballer (Femi) * 18 - Jacob Clear, Australisch kanovaarder * 18 - Elke Clijsters, Belgisch tennisster * 19 - Esteban Guerrieri, Argentijns autocoureur * 19 - Olga Kaniskina, Russisch atlete * 19 - Alper Uçar, Turks kunstschaatser * 20 - Ehsan Hadadi, Iraans atleet * 21 - Adrian Lewis, Brits darter * 21 - Laura Tomlinson, Brits amazone * 22 - Ben Hanley, Brits autocoureur * 22 - Brian Mariano, Nederlands atleet * 22 - Maarten Tordoir, Belgisch voetballer * 23 - Doutzen Kroes, Nederlands fotomodel en actrice * 23 - Jevgeni Loekjanenko, Russisch atleet * 23 - Niki Mäenpää, Fins voetballer * 23 - Aselefech Mergia, Ethiopisch atlete * 24 - Kornel Saláta, Slowaaks voetballer * 24 - Mattie Valk, Nederlands radio-dj * 27 - Gerard Aafjes, Nederlands voetballer * 27 - Karim El Ahmadi, Marokkaans voetballer * 27 - Fatih Kantarçi, Belgisch voetballer * 27 - Dustley Mulder, Nederlands voetballer * 27 - Eric Radford, Canadees kunstschaatser * 27 - Floor van der Wal, Nederlands cabaretière (overleden 2011) * 28 - Libby Trickett, Australisch zwemster * 28 - NoClue, Amerikaans rapper * 28 - Basharmal Sultani, Afghaans bokser * 29 - Isabel Lucas, Australisch actrice * 30 - Gisela Dulko, Argentijns tennisster * 30 - Jiang Tengyi, Chinees autocoureur * 31 - Grégory Baugé, Frans baanwielrenner februari * 1 - Jodi Gordon, Australisch actrice en model * 1 - Asmaa Mahfouz, Egyptisch mensenrechtenverdedigster en medeoprichter van de 6 April Beweging * 2 - Massoud Azizi, Afghaans atleet * 2 - Francis De Greef, Belgisch wielrenner * 3 - Celina Lemmen, Nederlands zwemster * 4 - Bug Hall, Amerikaans acteur * 4 - Clément Pinault, Frans voetballer (overleden 2009) * 4 - Floor Rieder, Nederlands illustrator * 4 - Pelle Rietveld, Nederlands atleet * 5 - Robert Lijesen, Nederlands zwemmer * 5 - Cristiano Ronaldo, Portugees voetballer * 6 - Hiroaki Hiraoka, Japans judoka * 6 - Joji Kato, Japans schaatser * 6 - Ben Woldring, Nederlands internetondernemer * 6 - Yang Yu, Chinees zwemster * 11 - Casey Dellacqua, Australisch tennisster * 11 - Šárka Záhrobská, Tsjechisch skiester * 12 - Wendy Den Haeze, Belgisch atlete * 12 - Josphat Ndambiri, Keniaans atleet * 12 - Przemysław Stańczyk, Pools zwemmer * 13 - Hedwiges Maduro, Nederlands voetballer * 13 - Bridget Neval, Australisch actrice * 13 - Annemarie Schulte, Nederlands atlete * 13 - Alexandros Tziolis, Grieks voetballer * 14 - Marc Carol, Spaans autocoureur * 15 - Elias Mentzel, Belgisch regisseur/acteur * 16 - Ron Vlaar, Nederlands voetballer * 17 - Anders Jacobsen, Noors schansspringer * 18 - Jos van Emden, Nederlands wielrenner * 18 - Fabio Sabatini, Italiaans wielrenner * 19 - Haylie Duff, Amerikaans actrice * 19 - Duncan Ende, Amerikaans autocoureur * 19 - Jelle Vanendert, Belgisch wielrenner * 20 - Petter Andersson, Zweeds voetballer * 20 - Charlie Kimball, Amerikaans autocoureur * 20 - Michael Oliver, Engels voetbalscheidsrechter * 20 - Frauke Penen, Belgisch atlete * 20 - Joelia Volkova, Russisch zangeres * 20 - Shareese Woods, Amerikaans atlete * 21 - Georgios Samaras, Grieks voetballer * 21 - Peter Velits, Slowaaks wielrenner * 22 - Igor Đurić, Servisch voetballer * 23 - Fie Udby Erichsen, Deens roeister * 23 - Jekaterina Joerlova, Russisch biatlete * 26 - Sanya Richards-Ross, Jamaicaans-Amerikaans atlete * 26 - Mike Robertson, Canadees snowboarder * 26 - Bas van Velthoven, Nederlands zwemmer * 27 - Otman Bakkal, Nederlands voetballer * 27 - Dinijar Biljaletdinov, Russisch voetballer * 28 - Jelena Janković, Servisch tennisster * 28 - Lee Kang-seok, Koreaans schaatser * 28 - Diego Ribas da Cunha, Braziliaans voetballer maart * 2 - Patrick Makau Musyoki, Keniaans atleet * 3 - Quiarol Arzú, Hondurees voetballer * 3 - Steven Cozza, Amerikaans wielrenner * 3 - Nicolas Hartmann, Frans wielrenner * 3 - Maren Haugli, Noors schaatsster * 3 - Kıvanç Karakaş, Turks voetballer * 3 - Mariel Zagunis, Amerikaans schermster * 4 - Felicity Galvez, Australisch zwemster * 4 - Hrvoje Čale, Kroatisch voetballer * 5 - Mesfin Adimasu, Ethiopisch atleet * 6 - Sabrina Altermatt, Zwitsers atlete * 6 - Andrea Deelstra, Nederlands atlete * 6 - Godfrey Khotso Mokoena, Zuid-Afrikaans atleet * 6 - Linus Thörnblad, Zweeds atleet * 8 - Haris Međunjanin, Bosnisch-Nederlands voetballer * 8 - Stefano Proetto, Italiaans-Duits autocoureur * 8 - Ferne Snoyl, Nederlands voetballer * 9 - Pastor Maldonado, Venezolaans autocoureur * 10 - Mikko Kokslien, Noors noordse combinatieskiër * 11 - Kai Reus, Nederlands wielrenner * 12 - Marco Bonanomi, Italiaans autocoureur * 12 - Stromae, Belgische/Franse zanger * 13 - Vesna Fabjan, Sloveens langlaufster * 13 - Emile Hirsch, Amerikaans acteur * 13 - Simon Walter, Zwitsers atleet * 14 - Dyna (Vishaal Lachman), Surinaams-Nederlands dj * 14 - Hywel Lloyd, Welsh autocoureur * 15 - Nickesha Anderson, Jamaicaans atlete * 15 - Tom Chilton, Brits autocoureur * 15 - Kellan Lutz, Amerikaanse acteur * 17 - Tugba Karademir, Turks kunstschaatsster * 18 - Krisztián Berki, Hongaars turner * 16 - Nynke de Jong, Nederlands journaliste en schrijfster * 18 - Michaela Kirchgasser, Oostenrijks alpineskiester * 18 - Gordon Schildenfeld, Kroatisch voetballer * 18 - Dieter Van Tornhout, Belgisch voetballer * 19 - Marije Brummel, Nederlands voetbalster * 19 - Yolanthe Sneijder-Cabau, Nederlands-Spaans actrice * 19 - Mohamed Zemmamouche, Algerijns voetballer * 20 - Morgan Amalfitano, Frans voetballer * 20 - Nicolas Lombaerts, Belgisch voetballer * 20 - Martin Vingaard, Deens voetballer * 21 - Vladimir Kanajkin, Russisch atleet * 22 - Jakob Fuglsang, Deens wielrenner * 22 - Laureano Sanabria Ruiz, Spaans voetballer * 23 - Fernando Amorebieta, Venezolaans voetballer * 23 - Jonathan Hivert, Frans wielrenner * 23 - Regina Mader, Oostenrijks alpineskiester * 24 - Frederico Gil, Portugees tennisser * 24 - Nicolae Mitea, Roemeens voetballer * 25 - Emmanuel Boakye, Ghanees voetballer * 26 - Matt Grevers, Amerikaans zwemmer * 26 - Keira Knightley, Brits actrice * 27 - Paul Meijer, Nederlands autocoureur * 27 - David Navara, Tsjechisch schaker * 27 - Nadezjda Skardino, Wit-Russisch biatlete * 27 - Přemysl Švarc, Tsjechisch triatleet * 28 - Stanislas Wawrinka, Zwitsers tennisser * 30 - Giacomo Ricci, Italiaans autocoureur april * 1 - Sjamil Boerzijev, Russisch voetballer (overleden 2010) * 1 - Imanuelle Grives, Nederlands actrice * 2 - Matthew Antoine, Amerikaans skeletonracer * 3 - Leona Lewis, Brits zangeres * 4 - Bram Rouwen, Nederlands atleet * 4 - Dudi Sela, Israëlisch tennisser * 5 - Erwin l'Ami, Nederlands schaker * 5 - Jolanda Keizer, Nederlands atlete * 8 - Marie Marchand-Arvier, Frans alpineskiester * 8 - Yemane Tsegay, Ethiopisch atleet * 9 - Mihail Alexandrov, Bulgaars-Amerikaans zwemmer * 9 - Stephen Bunting, Engels darter * 9 - Antonio Nocerino, Italiaans voetballer * 9 - Linda Villumsen, Deens-Nieuw-Zeelands wielrenster * 10 - Alessandro Bonetti, Italiaans autocoureur * 10 - Lina Jacques-Sébastien, Frans atlete * 10 - Wang Meng, Chinees shorttrackster * 11 - Denise Kemkers, Nederlands atlete * 12 - Marco di Carli, Duits zwemmer * 12 - Tom Schippers, Belgisch atleet * 13 - Tino Edelmann, Duits noordse combinatieskiër * 13 - Sally Foster, Australisch zwemster * 13 - Youssef Rabeh, Marokkaans voetballer * 13 - Sipke Zijlstra, Nederlands wielrenner * 14 - Henk Grol, Nederlands judoka * 14 - Bobbie Koek, Nederlands actrice * 14 - Michal Papadopulos, Tsjechisch voetballer * 15 - Mario Barić, Kroatisch voetballer * 16 - Chantal Achterberg, Nederlands roeister * 16 - Luol Deng, Sudanees-Brits basketballer * 16 - Andreas Granqvist, Zweeds voetballer * 16 - Stefanie Luiken, Nederlands zwemster * 16 - Taye Taiwo, Nigeriaans voetballer * 16 - Olivier Werner, Belgisch voetballer * 17 - Jiske Griffioen, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 17 - Kristof Wilke, Duits roeier * 18 - Łukasz Fabiański, Pools voetballer * 18 - Karl Reindler, Australisch autocoureur * 19 - Valon Behrami, Zwitsers voetballer * 19 - Meselech Melkamu, Ethiopisch atlete * 19 - Aleksandr Tretjakov, Russisch skeletonracer * 19 - Niki Zimling, Deens voetballer * 20 - Ehsan Jami, Iraans-Nederlands activist en publicist * 21 - Takuro Fujii, Japans zwemmer * 21 - Theoharis Trasha, Albanees gewichtheffer * 22 - Camille Lacourt, Frans zwemmer * 22 - Lenka Masná, Tsjechisch atlete * 22 - Dionne Stax, Nederlandse journaliste en nieuwslezers * 23 - Tony Martin, Duits wielrenner * 24 - Mike Rodgers, Amerikaans atleet * 25 - Giedo van der Garde, Nederlands autocoureur * 26 - Ida Ingemarsdotter, Zweeds langlaufer * 26 - John Isner, Amerikaans tennisser * 30 - Elena Fanchini, Italiaans alpineskiester * 30 - Michael Mørkøv, Deens wielrenner * 30 - Suzanne Peters, Nederlands schrijfster mei * 1 - Luka Rakuša, Sloveens wielrenner * 2 - Lily Allen, Brits zangeres * 2 - Mario Gyr, Zwitsers roeier * 2 - Sarah Hughes, Amerikaans kunstschaatsster * 3 - Erin Densham, Australisch triatlete * 3 - Ezequiel Lavezzi, Argentijns voetballer * 3 - Jürgen Raeymaeckers, Belgisch voetballer * 4 - Martijn Verschoor, Nederlands wielrenner * 6 - Anouk Hoogendijk, Nederlands voetbalster * 7 - Jakob Andkjær, Deens zwemmer * 7 - Michail Ignatiev, Russisch wielrenner * 7 - Liam Tancock, Brits zwemmer * 9 - Matthew Busche, Amerikaans wielrenner * 9 - Ermanno Capelli, Italiaans wielrenner * 9 - Rick Kruys, Nederlands voetballer * 9 - Audrina Patridge, Amerikaans actrice * 9 - Luca Rossettini, Italiaans voetballer * 10 - Adrien Deghelt, Belgisch atleet * 10 - Edcarlos, Braziliaans voetballer * 10 - Anastasiya Skryabina, Oekraïens alpineskiester * 11 - Carly Hibberd, Australisch wielrenster (overleden 2011) * 11 - Kirsten van de Ven, Nederlands voetbalster * 12 - Andrew Howe, Italiaans atleet * 12 - Dániel Tőzsér, Hongaars voetballer * 13 - Yusuke Minato, Japans noordse combinatieskiër * 13 - Ganbaatar Tögsbayar, Mongolisch voetballer * 14 - Shlomi Arbeitman, Israëlisch voetballer * 14 - Nicholas Sprenger, Australisch zwemmer * 14 - Anne-Mar Zwart, Nederlands programmamaker * 15 - Rik Mol, Nederlands trompettist * 16 - Stefanie Luiken, Nederlands zwemster * 17 - Teófilo Gutiérrez, Colombiaans voetballer * 17 - Emil Sitoci, Nederlands professioneel worstelaar * 17 - Greg Van Avermaet, Belgisch wielrenner * 18 - Amy Siemons, Nederlands paralympisch atlete * 20 - Chris Froome, Keniaans-Brits wielrenner * 20 - Femke van der Meij, Nederlands atlete * 20 - Dennis Ruijgrok, Nederlands schaker * 21 - Mutya Buena, Brits zangeres * 21 - Mark Cavendish, Brits wielrenner * 21 - Alexander Dale Oen, Noors zwemmer (overleden 2012) * 21 - Dušan Kuciak, Slowaaks voetballer * 21 - Sean McIntosh, Canadees autocoureur * 22 - Tranquillo Barnetta, Zwitsers voetballer * 22 - Mauro Boselli, Argentijns voetballer * 22 - Rick van den Hurk, Nederlands honkballer * 23 - Sekou Cissé, Ivoriaans voetballer * 23 - Sebastián Fernández, Uruguayaans voetballer * 23 - Tejmoeraz Gabasjvili, Russisch tennisser * 23 - Wim Stroetinga, Nederlands wielrenner * 23 - Ross Wallace, Schots voetballer * 24 - Tayliah Zimmer, Australisch zwemster * 25 - Tuğba Daşdemir, Turks alpineskiester * 27 - Roberto Soldado, Spaans voetballer * 27 - Maaike Vos, Nederlands shorttrackster * 29 - Yu Jing, Chinees schaatsster * 29 - Nozomi Komuro, Japans skeletonster * 30 - Nikita Krjoekov, Russisch langlaufer * 30 - Bryan Lundquist, Amerikaans zwemmer * 31 - Duarte Félix da Costa, Portugees autocoureur juni * 1 - Rodolph Austin, Jamaicaans voetballer * 1 - Tirunesh Dibaba, Ethiopisch atlete * 2 - José Joaquín Rojas, Spaans wielrenner * 3 - Tjeerd Boersma, Nederlands atleet * 4 - Dominique Gisin, Zwitsers alpineskiester * 4 - Anna-Lena Grönefeld, Duits tennisster * 4 - Evan Lysacek, Amerikaans kunstrijder * 4 - Jevgeni Oestjoegov, Russisch biatleet * 4 - Lukas Podolski, Duits voetballer * 5 - Jeremy Abbott, Amerikaans kunstschaatser * 5 - Jekaterina Bytsjkova, Russisch tennisster * 5 - Bashir Ahmad Rahmati, Afghaans worstelaar * 6 - Sota Hirayama, Japans voetballer * 6 - Thomas Mogendorff, Nederlands shorttracker * 6 - Leila Vaziri, Amerikaans zwemster * 7 - Richard Thompson, atleet uit Trinidad en Tobago * 8 - Ljoedmila Litvinova, Russisch atlete * 9 - Johannes Fröhlinger, Duits wielrenner * 9 - Gordon Touw Ngie Tjouw, Surinaams zwemmer * 10 - John Daly, Amerikaans skeletonracer * 10 - Kaia Kanepi, Ests tennisster * 10 - Rok Perko, Sloveens alpineskiër * 10 - Andy Schleck, Luxemburgs wielrenner * 10 - Arjan Wisse, Nederlands voetballer * 13 - Filipe Albuquerque, Portugees autocoureur * 13 - Albert Timmer, Nederlands wielrenner * 16 - Alessandro Ciompi, Italiaans autocoureur * 17 - Marcos Baghdatis, Cypriotisch tennisser * 17 - Manuel Fettner, Oostenrijks schansspringer * 19 - Christoph Nösig, Oostenrijks alpineskiër * 19 - Dire Tune, Ethiopisch atlete * 21 - Sentayehu Ejigu, Ethiopisch atlete * 22 - Aaron Lim, Maleisisch autocoureur * 23 - Morten Jørgensen, Deens roeier * 24 - Žana Novaković, Bosnisch alpineskiester * 24 - Dennis Storm, Nederlands presentator * 25 - Scott Brown, Schots voetballer * 25 - Charly Konstantinidis, Grieks-Belgisch voetballer * 25 - Anton Korobov, Oekraïens schaker * 25 - Karim Matmour, Algerijns-Frans voetballer * 26 - Jessica Aguilera, Nicaraguaans atlete * 26 - Jonathan Kennard, Brits autocoureur * 26 - Ard van Peppen, Nederlands voetballer * 27 - Kaio de Almeida, Braziliaans zwemmer * 27 - Soetkin Baptist, Belgisch zangeres * 27 - Svetlana Koeznetsova, Russisch tennisster * 28 - Sławomir Kuczko, Pools zwemmer * 30 - Michael Phelps, Amerikaans zwemmer * 30 - Cody Rhodes, Amerikaans professioneel worstelaar juli * 2 - Nikolaj Troesov, Russisch wielrenner * 3 - Tom De Sutter, Belgisch voetballer * 3 - Jure Šinkovec, Sloveens schansspringer * 4 - Gábor Horváth, Hongaars voetballer * 4 - Paulien van Dooremalen, Nederlands badmintonster * 4 - Philipp Wende, Duits roeier * 5 - Nick O'Malley, Brits basgitarist * 5 - Vanja Perišić, Kroatisch atlete * 5 - Isaac Tutumlu, Spaans autocoureur * 7 - Marco Cribari, Zwitsers atleet * 7 - Wouter Jolie, Nederlands hockeyer * 7 - Moses Mosop, Keniaans atleet * 9 - Paweł Korzeniowski, Pools zwemmer * 10 - Mario Gómez, Duits voetballer * 10 - Park Chu-Young, Zuid-Koreaans voetballer * 11 - Gonzalo Tellechea, Argentijns triatleet * 12 - Wilson Chebet, Keniaans atleet * 12 - Emil Hegle Svendsen, Noors biatleet * 13 - Charlotte Dujardin, Brits ruiter * 13 - Nobuyuki Nishi, Japans freestyleskiër * 13 - Guillermo Ochoa, Mexicaans voetbaldoelman * 14 - Senne Dehandschutter, Belgisch acteur * 14 - Oleksandr Pjatnytsja, Oekraïens atleet * 15 - Graziano Pellè, Italiaans voetballer * 15 - Burak Yılmaz, Turks voetballer * 17 - Miguel Britos, Uruguayaans voetballer * 17 - Tom Fletcher, Engels gitarist en zanger * 19 - Danne Boterenbrood, Nederlands triatlete * 19 - Zhou Haibin, Chinees voetballer * 19 - Darja Pisjtsjalnikova, Russisch atlete * 20 - Louis Jacob van Zyl, Zuid-Afrikaans atleet * 22 - Paolo Maria Nocera, Italiaans autocoureur * 24 - Levi Heimans, Nederlands wielrenner * 24 - Aries Merritt, Amerikaans atleet * 24 - Teagan Presley, Amerikaans pornoactrice * 25 - Mika Ääritalo, Fins voetballer * 25 - Kirsten McGarry, Iers alpineskiester * 25 - Mika Ääritalo, Fins voetballer * 25 - Kirsten McGarry, Iers alpineskiester * 25 - Hugo Rodallega, Colombiaans voetballer * 26 - Brice Feillu, Frans wielrenner * 28 - Mathieu Debuchy, Frans voetballer * 28 - Dustin Milligan, Canadees acteur * 29 - Besart Berisha, Albanees voetballer * 29 - Janneke Bijl, Nederlands voetbalster * 30 - Luca Lanotte, Italiaans kunstschaatser * 30 - Jeroen Mooren, Nederlands judoka * 30 - João Urbano, Portugees autocoureur * 31 - Marcos Danilo Padilha, Braziliaans voetbaldoelman (overleden 2016) * 31 - Rémy Di Grégorio, Frans wielrenner * 31 - Brimin Kipruto, Keniaans atleet * 31 - Jean-Philippe Leguellec, Canadees biatleet * 31 - Alissa White-Gluz, Canadees zangeres augustus * 2 - Ilia Bozoljac, Servisch tennisser * 2 - Simon Niepmann, Zwitsers roeier * 3 - Arne Baeck, Belgisch acteur * 3 - Rubén Limardo, Venezolaans schermer * 3 - Zachar Jefimjenko, Oekraïens schaker * 4 - Scotty Bahrke, Amerikaans freestyleskiër * 4 - Luis Antonio Valencia, Ecuadoraans voetballer * 4 - Zhang Xin, Chinees freestyleskiester * 5 - Salomon Kalou, Ivoriaans voetballer * 6 - Mickaël Delage, Frans wielrenner * 6 - Ana Drev, Sloveens alpineskiester * 6 - Bafétimbi Gomis, Frans voetballer * 6 - Brendan Sexton, Australisch triatleet * 6 - Garrett Weber-Gale, Amerikaans zwemmer * 7 - Daniel Gimeno Traver, Spaans tennisser * 7 - Mark van der Molen, Nederlands radio-dj * 8 - Jelle Cleymans, Vlaams acteur en zanger * 8 - Ryan Koolwijk, Nederlands voetballer * 8 - Anita Włodarczyk, Pools atlete * 9 - Kim Crow, Australisch roeister * 9 - Luca Filippi, Italiaans autocoureur * 9 - Anna Kendrick, Amerikaans actrice * 9 - Dennis Marshall, Costa Ricaans voetballer (overleden 2011) * 9 - Daniel McConnell, Australisch mountainbiker * 9 - Hayley Peirsol, Amerikaans zwemster * 10 - Leisel Jones, Australisch zwemster * 10 - Evelien Ruijters, Nederlands atlete * 12 - Alexis Copello, Cubaans atleet * 13 - Olubayo Adefemi, Nigeriaans voetballer (overleden 2011) * 13 - Maria Savinova, Russisch atlete * 15 - Emil Jönsson, Zweeds langlaufer * 16 - Guy Ramos, Nederlands voetballer * 17 - Emir Ujkani, Belgisch voetballer * 18 - Inge Dekker, Nederlands zwemster * 18 - Bryan Ruiz, Costa Ricaans voetballer * 19 - Lindsey Jacobellis, Amerikaans snowboardster * 19 - Miku, Venezolaans voetballer * 19 - Glenn Verbauwhede, Belgisch voetballer * 20 - Aslı Çakır Alptekin, Turks atlete * 21 - Nicolás Almagro, Spaans tennisser * 22 - Jens Byggmark, Zweeds alpineskiër * 23 - Kim Feenstra, Nederlands actrice en fotografe * 25 - Andien, Indonesisch zangeres * 25 - Igor Burzanović, Montenegrijns voetballer * 25 - Elvedin Džinič, Sloveens voetballer * 27 - Maro Engel, Duits autocoureur * 27 - Nikica Jelavić, Kroatisch voetballer * 27 - Anouk Zoutendijk, Nederlands shorttrackster * 28 - René van Meurs, Nederlands cabaretier * 30 - Tianna Madison, Amerikaans atlete * 30 - Éva Risztov, Hongaars zwemster * 30 - Eamon Sullivan, Australisch zwemmer september * 2 - Mark Otten, Nederlands voetballer * 3 - Mark van den Boogaart, Nederlands voetballer * 3 - Friba Razayee, Afghaans judoka * 6 - Tom Ransley, Brits roeier * 6 - Anastasia Taranova-Potapova, Russisch atlete * 6 - Christine Teunissen, Nederlands politica * 6 - Alberto Valerio, Braziliaans autocoureur * 9 - Luka Modrić, Kroatisch voetballer * 11 - Daniel Alves da Mota, Luxemburgs voetballer * 12 - Kim Chang-soo, Zuid-Koreaans voetballer * 12 - Jamie Cope, Engels snookerspeler * 12 - Sascha Klein, Duits schoonspringer * 12 - Willem Rebergen, Nederlands dj * 12 - Matthias Velghe, Belgisch voetballer * 13 - Christian Kum, Duits-Nederlands voetballer * 13 - Thomas Prager, Oostenrijks voetballer * 15 - Ian Dyk, Australisch-Nederlands autocoureur * 15 - Kayden Kross, Amerikaans pornoactrice * 16 - Johan Remen Evensen, Noors schansspringer * 16 - Javier Forés, Spaans motorcoureur * 17 - Tomáš Berdych, Tsjechisch tennisser * 17 - Hailey Duke, Amerikaans alpineskiester * 18 - Andrej Zjyhalka, Wit-Russisch schaker * 19 - Maartje Paumen, Nederlands hockeyster * 20 - Bas Bakker, Nederlands voetballer * 21 - Maryam Hassouni, Nederlands-Marokkaans actrice * 23 - Marijke Mettes, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 23 - Evi Van Acker, Belgisch zeilster * 24 - Eric Adjetey Anang, Ghanees beeldhouwer * 24 - Mehdi Chafi, Marokkaans-Nederlands rapper * 24 - Jonathan Soriano, Spaans voetballer * 25 - Nery Brenes, Costa Ricaans atleet * 26 - Fabio Cerutti, Italiaans atleet * 26 - Tatjana Poesjkarjova, Russisch atlete * 27 - Anne Möllinger, Duits atlete * 27 - Daniel Pudil, Tsjechisch voetballer * 29 - Niklas Moisander, Fins voetballer * 30 - Adriënne Herzog, Nederlands atlete * 30 - Dennis Higler, Nederlands voetbalscheidsrechter * 30 - Dmytro Hrabovsky, Oekraïens wielrenner (overleden 2017) * 30 - Cristian Rodríguez, Uruguayaans voetballer oktober * 1 - Scott Mansell, Brits autocoureur * 2 - Casper Bouman, Nederlands windsurfer * 2 - Ciprian Marica, Roemeens voetballer * 2 - Alexander Smit, Nederlands honkballer * 2 - Linda Stahl, Duits atlete * 3 - Shontelle, Barbadiaans zangeres * 4 - Zhang Dan, Chinees kunstschaatsster * 5 - Matteo Marsaglia, Italiaans alpineskiër * 6 - Mitchell Cole, Engels voetballer (overleden 2012) * 6 - Jesse Huta Galung, Nederlands tennisser * 6 - Robert Madley, Engels voetbalscheidsrechter * 6 - Munkong Sathienthirakul, Thais autocoureur * 7 - Mattias Hargin, Zweeds alpineskiër * 7 - Daniele Meucci, Italiaans atleet * 8 - Bruno Mars, Amerikaans zanger * 8 - Tom Schnell, Luxemburgs voetballer * 9 - David Plummer, Amerikaans zwemmer * 9 - Emily Silver, Amerikaans zwemster * 10 - Dominique Cornu, Belgisch wielrenner * 10 - Vadim Demidov, Noors voetballer * 10 - Marina Diamandis, Brits zangeres * 10 - Daniel la Rosa, Duits autocoureur * 12 - Janay DeLoach, Amerikaans atlete * 13 - Anke Karstens, Duits snowboardster * 14 - Martial Mbandjock, Frans atleet * 14 - Alexandre Sarnes Negrão, Braziliaans autocoureur * 14 - Harry Vaulkhard, Brits autocoureur * 15 - Marcos Martínez, Spaans autocoureur * 16 - Markus Eibegger, Oostenrijks wielrenner * 16 - Benjamin Karl, Oostenrijks snowboarder * 16 - Verena Sailer - Duits atlete * 16 - Casey Stoner, Australisch motorcoureur * 17 - Collins John, Nederlands voetballer * 17 - Baran Kosari, Iraans actrice * 17 - Christine Magnuson, Amerikaans zwemster * 17 - Sara Moreira, Portugees atlete * 19 - Gerben Last, Nederlands paralympisch sporter * 20 - Michal Matějovský, Tsjechisch autocoureur * 21 - Dani Hernández, Venezolaans voetballer * 21 - Maximillian Roeg, Engels acteur * 21 - Dwight Tiendalli, Nederlands voetballer * 22 - Óscar Alberto Díaz, Boliviaans voetballer * 22 - Hadise, Belgisch zangeres * 24 - Thomas Matton, Belgisch voetballer * 24 - Wayne Rooney, Engels voetballer * 24 - Oscar Wendt, Zweeds voetballer * 24 - Boy Westerhof, Nederlands tennisser * 25 - Ciara Harris, Amerikaans zangeres * 25 - Kara Lynn Joyce, Amerikaans zwemster * 26 - Jurgen Themen, Surinaams atleet * 28 - Oleksandr Volovyk, Oekraïens voetballer * 29 - Reinaldo Colucci, Braziliaans triatleet * 29 - Serdar Gözübüyük, Nederlands voetbalscheidsrechter * 29 - Lacey Nymeyer, Amerikaans zwemster * 30 - Ragnar Klavan, Estisch voetballer * 30 - Elfie Tromp, Nederlands schrijfster en columniste * 31 - Fanny Chmelar, Duits alpineskiester * 31 - Kerron Clement, Amerikaans atleet * 31 - William Walker, Australisch wielrenner november * 2 - John Devine, Amerikaans wielrenner * 3 - Karin Oberhofer, Italiaans biatlete * 3 - Brenda Ramaekers, Nederlands paralympisch sportster * 5 - Michel Butter, Nederlands atleet * 5 - Olga Koetsjerenko, Russisch atlete * 6 - Gabriëlla Wammes, Nederlands turnster * 9 - Alexander Guruli, Georgisch voetballer * 10 - Marco Barba, Spaans autocoureur * 10 - Nesta Carter, Jamaicaans atleet * 10 - Patrick Meek, Amerikaans langebaanschaatser * 10 - Wu Minxia, Chinees schoonspringster * 10 - Liu Zhongqing, Chinees freestyleskiër * 11 - Luton Shelton, Jamaicaans voetballer * 13 - Viktor Elm, Zweeds voetballer * 13 - Kim Sun-joo, Zuid-Koreaans alpineskiester * 13 - Milan Kopic, Tsjechisch voetballer * 14 - Mara Abbott, Amerikaans wielrenster * 14 - Ronny Hafsås, Noors biatleet en langlaufer * 14 - Thomas Vermaelen, Belgisch voetballer * 18 - Allyson Felix, Amerikaans atlete * 19 - Kasper Lorentzen, Deens voetballer * 20 - Juan Cruz Álvarez, Argentijns autocoureur * 20 - Maria Moechortova, Russisch kunstschaatsster * 21 - Nadine Müller, Duits atlete * 21 - Marhinde Verkerk, Nederlands judoka * 22 - Rianna Galiart, Nederlands atlete * 22 - Lukáš Pešek, Tsjechisch motorcoureur * 23 - Viktor An, Koreaans/Russisch shorttracker * 23 - Scott Brash, Brits ruiter * 23 - Mirte Roelvink, Nederlands voetbalster * 24 - Christelle Laura Douibi, Algerijns skiester * 25 - Remona Fransen, Nederlands atlete * 25 - Marcus Hellner, Zweeds langlaufer * 25 - Obidiah Tarumbwa, Zimbabwaans voetballer * 26 - Nikola Pokrivač, Kroatisch voetballer * 28 - Guillermo Fayed, Frans alpineskiër * 28 - Marine Ghazaryan, Armeens atlete * 28 - Álvaro Pereira, Uruguayaans voetballer * 28 - Magdolna Rúzsa, Hongaars zangeres * 30 - Brigitte Acton, Canadees alpineskiester december * 1 - Nathalie Moellhausen, Italiaans-Braziliaans schermster * 1 - Björn Vleminckx, Belgisch voetballer * 2 - Amaury Leveaux, Frans zwemmer * 3 - László Cseh, Hongaars zwemmer * 3 - Amanda Seyfried, Amerikaans actrice * 6 - Aristeidis Grigoriadis, Grieks zwemmer * 7 - Floris van Assendelft, Nederlands schaker * 8 - Xavier Carter, Amerikaans atleet * 8 - Meagan Duhamel, Canadees kunstschaatsster * 9 - Wil Besseling, Nederlands golfer * 10 - Julia Müller, Duits hockeyster * 10 - Raven-Symoné, Amerikaans actrice en zangeres * 11 - Ariclenes da Silva Ferreira (Ari), Braziliaans voetballer * 11 - Melissa Gorman, Australisch zwemster * 11 - Daniil Move, Russisch autocoureur * 11 - Zdeněk Štybar, Tsjechisch wielrenner * 13 - Frida Hansdotter, Zweeds alpineskiester * 14 - Jakub Błaszczykowski, Pools voetballer * 14 - Jevgeni Lagoenov, Russisch zwemmer * 14 - Juan Camilo Zúñiga, Colombiaans voetballer * 16 - James Nash, Brits autocoureur * 18 - Gert-Jan Wassink, Nederlands atleet * 19 - Andrea Baldini, Italiaans schermer * 19 - Gary Cahill, Engels voetballer * 19 - Sally Kipyego, Keniaans atlete * 19 - Jelena Peeters, Belgisch inline-skatester en langebaanschaatsster * 19 - Lady Sovereign, Brits zangeres * 19 - Christian Sprenger, Australisch zwemmer * 23 - Martin Bernburg, Deens voetballer * 23 - Harry Judd, Brits drummer * 24 - Christina Schwanitz, Duits atlete * 24 - Matt Targett, Australisch zwemmer * 25 - Lukas Klapfer, Oostenrijks noordse combinatieskiër * 25 - Martin Mathathi, Keniaans atleet * 25 - Nathan Smith, Canadees biatleet * 26 - Gediminas Bagdonas, Litouws wielrenner * 27 - Jérôme d'Ambrosio, Belgisch racecoureur * 27 - Daiki Ito, Japans schansspringer * 27 - Verona van de Leur, Nederlands turnster * 28 - Ivan Perrillat Boiteux, Frans langlaufer * 29 - Ursina Haller, Zwitsers snowboardster * 30 - Lars Boom, Nederlands wielrenner * 30 - Krisztián Takács, Hongaars zwemmer * 31 - Aleksandra Gerasimenia, Wit-Russisch zwemster * 31 - Jan Smit, Nederlands zanger exacte datum onbekend * Olaf Koens, Nederlands tv-journalist Overleden Weerextremen in België * 8 januari: Minimumtemperatuur in Kempen tot –22,8 °C in Kleine-Brogel (Peer) en tot –25,4 °C in Rochefort. * 9 januari: 18 cm sneeuw in Koksijde. * 12 januari: 23 cm sneeuw in Ukkel en 24 cm sneeuw in Kleine-Brogel. * 13 januari: 65 cm in Mont-Rigi (Waismes). * 14 januari: Maximumtemperatuur onder –9,4 °C in Middelkerke en –10,2 °C in Stavelot. * 20 januari: Einde koudegolf. Tussen 5 en 16 januari 8 dagen met maxima van minder dan –5 °C. * 16 februari: Nieuwe koudegolf: minima tot –16,8 °C in Koersel (Beringen). Veel schade aan boomgaarden. * 20 februari: -18,7 °C in Sankt-Vith. * 17 maart: IJzel en sneeuw veroorzaken verkeersproblemen op de wegen in de provincie Luik. * 19 maart: Maximumtemperatuur negatief in Bevekom –0,6 °C. * 26 april: Sneeuw op verschillende plaatsen in het land, wat merkwaardig is voor de tijd van het jaar. * 28 april: Maximumtemperatuur negatief in Botrange (Waimes): –0,8 °C. * 29 april: Sneeuwlaag van 12 cm in Saint-Hubert. * 3 mei: Nog 2 cm sneeuw in Botrange (Waimes) in de Hoge Venen. * 12 mei: Onweders over het hele land. Veel schade veroorzaakt. In Wuustwezel worden een aantal koeien doodgebliksemd. Hagelstenen van cm in Dinant en in Ivoz-Ramet (Flémalle). * 6 juni: Hevig onweer met spectaculaire hagelbui: het is helemaal wit in Oudenaarde. * 8 juni: In Saint-Hubert gaan regenbuien gepaard met sneeuw. * 5 juli: 51 mm neerslag in een kwartier in Voeren, 120mm in minder dan vier uur in Neu-Hattlich (Eupen). * 14 augustus: Tornado met veel schade rond Ieper. * 7 september: Lage minimumtemperatuur: tot –1,6 °C in Sankt-Vith… * 1 oktober: Maximumtemperatuur stijgt tot 26,6 °C in Ukkel. * 19 november: Maximumtemperatuur: –3,3 °C in Ukkel en –7,0 °C in Botrange (Waimes). * 5 december: Maximumtemperatuur tot 15,3 °C in Sint-Katelijne-Waver… * 30 december: 3 dagen sneeuw aan kust: 12 cm sneeuw in Middelkerke en 14 cm in Koksijde. Bron: KMI Gegevens Ukkel 1901-2003 met aanvullingen Categorie:1985 Categorie:Jaar